Flea
(взорванный) (новый) |editor_id = Car10 Car10HulkBodyStatic (взорванный) CarFusionFlea01 CarFusionFlea01Clean (новый) |Дополнительно = }} FleaНазвание взято из эскизов Адама Адамовича. ( ) — игровой объект, довоенное транспортное средство Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas; Fusion Flea Supreme в играх Fallout 4 и Fallout 76. Описание Трёхколёсная мотоколяска, приводимая в движение атомным источником энергии (судя по характерному взрыву и описаниям на сайтах Bethesda), расположенным в задней части кузова. «Блоха» предназначалась для поездок одного человека. Доступ внутрь осуществлялся через откидывающуюся вверх-и-вбок крышу наподобие авиационного фонаря, управлялась мотоколяска рулём, напоминающим авиационный штурвал. До войны улицы были заполнены этими автомобилями, подаренными новым сотрудникам «Крайслус», отработавшим в компании не менее двух лет''Bethesda Gear, ''Designed to replicate the gift Chryslus gives its employees as a small thank-you once they had been working at the company for two years..Bethesda Store Europe, The Fusion Flea is basically the Volkswagen Beetle of the Fallout world. Before the war, streets have been full with this vehicle that was been given as a gift to new Chryslus employees.. Местонахождение * Повсеместно встречается на Столичной Пустоши. * В Мохаве можно найти всего две «Блохи» — на автодроме «Айвенпа» и с северной стороны высохшего озера Эльдорадо. * Является довольно распространённым объектом на просторах Содружества. Заметки * Один из немногих автомобилей в франшизе, имеющий поворотники. * Версия из Fallout 3 и Fallout New Vegas имеет внешний воздухозаборник, отсутствует рама на багажнике. * Версия из Fallout 4 больше походит на свой прототип, совпадает даже обстановка салона. Появление За кулисами * Согласно заметке в публикации The Art of Fallout 4, разработчики при создании Fusion Flea Supreme были вдохновлены Messerschmitt KR200 1955 годаПосле съёмок в качестве автомобиля Сэма Лоури, главного героя ставшего культовым фильма «Бразилия» (повлиявшего и на разработчиков игр серии Fallout), KR200 обрёл известность и популярность во всём мире, вдохновив и Адама Адамовича. Последующие разработчики только доработали имеющийся дизайн.. * Сувенирная модель-реплика авто в довоенном состоянии даётся бонусом за предзаказ Fallout 76 Pip-Boy Kit. * В описании модели, размещённом на сайте официального магазина подарков Bethesda, говорится, что в мире Fallout автомобиль представляет собой аналог знаменитого Volkswagen Käfer (Beetle) в мире реальном. * Обозначение Fusion в названии автомобиля (Fallout 4 и Fallout 76) часто употребляется как короткая форма Nuclear fusion ( ). Галерея Fallout 3 Derelict Flea Concept.jpg|Концепт-арт «блохи» Flea CA1.jpg|Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича Flea CA2.jpg Flea CA3.jpg FO4 Fusion Flea.jpg|Она в игре Fallout 4 FO4 Art Fusion Flea.jpg|Концепт-арт Fallout 4 FO4 CarFusionFlea preWar 00.png|Довоенная, Fallout 4 FO4 CarFusionFlea postWar 00.png|Послевоенная, Fallout 4 FO4 CarFusionFlea preWar 01.png|Довоенная, вид сзади, Fallout 4 FO4 CarFusionFlea postWar 01.png|Послевоенная, вид сзади, Fallout 4 Fallout 76 Flea Replica 01.JPG|Реплика из Fallout 76 Pip-Boy Kit Fallout 76 Flea Replica 02.JPG|Та же реплика с открытым колпаком и реактором Fusion Flea TWC model.png|Модель на сайте официального магазина подарков Bethesda Racing Flea TWC model.png|Гоночная реплика Slocum's Joe Limited Edition Die-Cast Flea.jpg|Лимитированная реплика «Слокам Джо» Примечания en:Fusion Flea Supreme fr:Flea uk:Flea Категория:Автомобили Категория:Транспорт Fallout 3 Категория:Транспорт Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Транспорт Fallout 4 Категория:Игровые объекты Fallout 3 Категория:Игровые объекты Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Игровые объекты Fallout 4 Категория:Транспорт по алфавиту Категория:Транспорт Fallout 76